No Title Can Be Thought Of
by Gemcrazy98
Summary: This is a boyxboy fic. There is also mpreg and a sex-ish scene. Don't like, don't read. If you think of a title, please feel free to let me know. This would also fit in the Family and Drama genres... and possible the Hurt/Comfort one.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Mpreg, partial sex scene later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story. If I did, oh hohoho, the fun we'd have...

A/N: This story is written by myself and one of my best friends. We were just playing around rping characters when she decided she wanted to make it into a fanfic an upload it. I offered to upload it on my account because she doesn't have one. We have a lot of the story already done and I don't know how much longer this will go on. I'm going to be editing what we had and making it better because, everything seems really rushed.

So you don't get confused:

The characters I am:

Britain

Japan

baby!Canada

The characters she is:

America

China

Russia

France


	2. Texting

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Warnings: Adult Language.

A/N: This chapter consists of texts back and forth from America and Britain. Once again, I am Britain, my friend is America. I don't know if I like the way this is set up with the texts but, y'know, whatever. If anyone has any suggestions I'd love to hear them. The names at the end are the signatures.

Yo, britain! I just ate an entire fucking pile of hamburgers! -AMERICA-

Bloody hell, you fat bastard! I hope you plan on working it off... ~*Britain*~

...With wat? ;3 I dont own a treadmill... lol -AMERICA-

I don't know... go buy yourself one. ~*Britain*~

I was talking about something else...;) If you know what I mean lol. -AMERICA-

Ooh. I see... ~*Britain*~

Imma go 2 the movies, lol. LATERZ!11! -AMERICA-

* * *

><p>'Ello, America. Did you enjoy yourself? ~*Britain*~<p>

I did 3 I saw Japan and Korea ther :3 -AMERICA-

Really? Hmm... Do you w-want to come over l-later, perhaps? ~*Britain*~ (A/N: No idea why I made his text stutter but I can't take it out, it's essential for the rest of the texts, hummm D:)

Sure, r u cold or sumthin? I left my extra jacket at ur house for u 2 use... -AMERICA-

No, I'm n-not cold. ~*Britain*~

U liar! Y r u stuttering? (I think that da rite word... lol) r u sick? r u crying? Wuts rong :( -AMERICA-

Nothing's wrong! I'm j-just nervous. ~*Britain*~

Y is that? A job interview? lol no offense but ur resume sux. -AMERICA-

S-shut up! I'm nervous because there's s-someone I like... ~*Britain*~

I no who u like ;) -AMERICA-

R-really? ~*Britain*~

Yea, silly! Every1 knoz! Its France, right? -AMERICA-

...No. You really are a blundering idiot, aren't you? ~*Britain*~

Y is tht? its not France? who do u like?if u tell me ill tell u who i like :) well both keep it a secret -AMERICA-

I can't tell anyone! ~*Britain*~

Y is tht? -AMERICA-

...Because. I just can't. ~*Britain*~

R u afraid tht person will reject u? -AMERICA-

Yes... ~*Britain*~

Well dont b. im sure whoevr u like likes u back. U need 2 hav sum courage! if u dont, whoever u like might find someone else! -AMERICA-

...Come to my place tonight? ~*Britain*~

lol silly, i already told u i wud! Hey, imma b puttin icicle lights up on my house, so i may not be able 2 reply 4 a while... -AMERICA-

...okay. ~*Britain*~

oh cum on. dont b all depressed. -AMERICA-

* * *

><p>Yo britain. srry tht took so long! i was putting up the lights wen my cat got loose, and wen i tried to catch him, he scratched my shoulder arm and hand :( comin ovr, like u told me 2 -AMERICA-<p>

Alright, America. See you then ~*Britain*~

Yay, so hav u seen ur love intrest 2day? -AMERICA-

No, but we've been texting. ~*Britain*~

* * *

><p>...America? ~*Britain*~<p>

oh so uve been txting him/her? when do i get to meet him/her? -AMERICA-

Ohh, soon enough. ~*Britain*~

* * *

><p>AN: I can finally delete those texts off of my phone! I hope you like that awful chapter. I was mentally beating myself up when I had to type the bad grammar that was used for America. The next chapter will be up when I'm not lazy. We actually did this part on Sunday, I was just too busy to post it sooner. By the way, the next chapter will be them in person. Comment, Rate, Subscribe, whatever! ~Gem & Lawliet~


End file.
